Master of Beasties
by Someonething94
Summary: Starting just after the witch is defeated, Glitch is reunited with Ambrose and remembers fragments of the fair lady he left behind, the Master of Beasties. She is not so pleased to see that Glitch shows up more often than not. Ambrose/OC/Glitch. Holy Crap I need to redo this. It's embarrassing.
1. Chapter 1

If you are under the firm belief that I own Tin Man, you are gravely mistaken.

* * *

><p>Ambrose dressed after surgery from having his brain put together again. The zipper was no longer parting his hair and he felt refreshed to be whole again. Recovering from the surgery would be a long process, but he was well prepared. The essence of Glitch being reunited with his memories of Ambrose made him remember the girl whom he was forced to part with for their safety. The Queen's right hand man knew he had to find the girl he left behind and he decided he would find her as he put on his pants and under shirt then secured his pants with suspenders.<p>

It was good to be in his uniform again, in all its glory, no tatters or tears. It was fresh pressed and pristine. It smelled like her... Ambrose slid on his socks then stuck his feet into his boots as he took in the smell of lilies and lilacs and grapefruit. Of course his own earthy mus was among the smells of freshness, but it was hers he missed the most. It was hers he needed and longed for. The man pulled on his uniform jacket and fixed the cuffs then buttoned it up. The scent wafted into his nostrils causing Ambrose to inhale deeply.

She would be nineteen soon... He remembered her as a child, always curious and eager to learn. How she was so excited to be rewarded with the title of Master of Beasties once she finally reached the age of sixteen. He had requested for her father's permission to take her hand in marriage on that day.

Ambrose sighed and trudged out of the room and into the corridor, maybe the young woman he had fallen in love with was lost in the fight against the darkness. Hr hoped that thought to be untrue.

From the end of he hallway the queen called his name, bidding him to follow. She asked him how he felt and what it was like to be whole again. They spoke casually about the future of the kingdom and how to rid the remainder of the shadows from the corners of the OZ. Still, Ambrose couldn't shake his love from his mind. "Master Ambrose, are you all right? You seem a bit distant today," the queen asked with concern for her right hand man.

The man replied easily with, "I will be fine, I'm simply getting reacquainted with myself is all, Your Highness. It's nothing of importance, I assure you." How could he say that Liliana wasn't of importance? He missed her greatly, longed for her. Nothing of importance? That was a lie.

The queen let a smile grace her face, knowing what he was thinking of. Of course, that is what it seemed to be in Ambrose's eyes of course. As they headed through the palace corridors the man's mind continued to wander and wonder and hope. "It won't be long, Master Ambrose," the queen murmured as her shoes clicked alongside the clunking of his heavy boots. "We're going to the garden," she elaborated, seemingly teasing the man's creative and imaginative mind. This little knowing game she was playing was too unfair.

One never knew who would be in the garden at any given time and the right hand man's mind was spinning with all of the possibilities. Maybe it was simply DG, Raw, Cain, and Az in the garden to see how he was fairing after the procedure. He wanted it to be his Liliana. But it could simply be no one and only act as a secluded place to talk about taking back the OZ. There was no point in asking as they would arrive in the garden in only a few minutes, and what harm would a few minutes do to one man's mind? Hardly any - if at all!

So he waited.

Once they arrived at the garden he could see some sort of large winged creature in the midst of flowers and large, shady trees. As they drew nearer, he realized it was a hippogryph with a speckled grey head and wings, horses hooves on its hind legs, and lions claws on its forelegs. Ambrose remembered that these were very territorial and honorable creatures from the books Liliana had kept in her father's study and grew weary. "Are you sure we should be approaching a hippogryph in such a fashion, Your Highness?" He asked, not showing his insecurity about the majestic creature.

"We'll be just find, Master Ambrose. It's all taken care of," Lavender Eyes assured him nonchalantly as she strode toward the beastie with him.

As the two drew near, he saw a hatchling come from around the beastie's hind side and hands holding and grooming the elder hippogryph. It had to be Liliana on the other side, unless he had become some sort of delusional mad man from the surgery or something like that. Ambrose hoped it was not that, thought it led him to wondering if Liliana was all a fragment of his imagination and he really was some delusional mad man simply dreaming up his fantasy woman. If that was the case, he might as well be alone forever. Ambrose shook his head; that would not be that case. It couldn't be.

Then he really woke up.

* * *

><p>I hope you all enjoyed! It would be great if you reviewed this. If you didn't like it, I would so greatly appreciate it if you told me why in the review, please be gentle though. This is my first fanfic for Tin Man.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

If you are under the firm belief that I own Tin Man, you are gravely mistaken.

* * *

><p>Liliana sat inside her cold, dark cell with a smelly, little ferret to keep her company as the long hours would pass to days. Her heeled boots had been taken away upon her capture for the safety of her captors, and as punishment for the trouble she had caused the soles of her feet were burned weekly. Even if she had a plan on how to run away and escape she would not be able to without her feet bleeding and leaving behind an obvious red trail. Already had the teen attempted to bandage her feed with ripped off pieces of the cloak she had been captured in only to have them removed shortly thereafter and punished for attempting to aid the wounds. Her back was still healing from the first few whippings and marks from being stabbed with that electric baton all over her body.<p>

The day before was the double eclipse and her feet were set aflame at the top of the morning. Scars were left up to her calves and her throat was still raw from screaming. It was about time for someone to come and bring her food to her cell, but the cellar was empty and silent. Her ferret was sleeping in the comfort of her long and layered skirt next to her belly which supplied plenty of heat for the small creature. Thanks to her sore throat, Liliana could not even begin to complain to her captors that they were late. Though, even if she could start, she knew she would have been punished for it.

Long, lonely hours passed before the true silence of nightfall fell upon the cellar. Liliana bid her pet to wake and flip the switch to unlock her cage door. She managed to whistle with her dry and chapped lips to get the creature's attention once it was outside of the metal bars. The teen pointed upward as a signal to climb up a few pipes to get to the lever.

Then came the sound of footsteps, heavy boots from the sound of it. At least it was not the witch, but still it was a bad sign. The long squirrely animal was at the lever now. "No!" Liliana managed to rasp. "Get back here!" The creature eyed her for a moment. "Hurry!" She nearly choked out before entering a coughing fit.

Down went the ferret to check on it's master.

The footsteps fell faster and Liliana could see the creator's shadow entering the corridor. It was not one of the regular guards. This man was not even dressed like a guard. He wore a wide brimmed hat and a long, brown trench coat, not a black leather one like any of the longcoats. Nonetheless, the young woman was weary and moved back in her cell.

The ferret's clicking claws gave away her hiding spot and the man looked into her cell. He knelt down and took off his hat after searching for signs of anyone else. "Hey, kid, are you all right?" He asked in a low whisper.

Liliana lifted her dress a little to show her bleeding and blistered feet and flame-licked ankles.

"I'll get you out of here," he muttered before standing and getting the switch.

That was how Wyatt Cain ended up carrying Liliana to a medical ward in the tower. The Master of Beasts had taken Cain's hat to hide her pained face. He already knew that it was what the strong did to save themselves from the shame of showing their weakness; however he did not know who this young beauty was.

Before arriving in the hospital ward, Liliana had fallen asleep. This left doctors to examine the extent of her wounds on her limp body after her ferret ran off and away from its master. A few of her wounds were infected and had to be drained of puss after being picked and prodded at by needles and other surgical utensils. Thankfully, the young woman was so physically and mentally exhausted, she did not wake up during any of their procedures.


	3. Chapter 3

If you are under the firm belief that I own Tin Man, you are gravely mistaken.

* * *

><p>Shortly after dressing himself, Glitch heard a knock at the door and announced for whomever it was to enter his room as he finished buttoning up his uniform. It was a doctor to see how he was fairing after the procedure. While the zipper was still intact on his head, it was only to be removed once he was recognizably whole again. He offered the doctor snid bits of his dream from the night before only to be told that this occurrence was more than likely normal.<p>

Glitch was the first head case to be reunited with his other half again.

The man would see Ambrose's personality and memories show up more often. Soon the doctor left, leaving Glitch alone to himself and the essence of his other half. Or rather his whole, considering his was only half of himself. His wonder lead him to walk the palace. Then he began his search for Liliana which soon lead him to Az's tower.

During his search, the man came across a ferret; his glitchiness went to chase it and try to catch it. Upon this journey he was lead to a place where he had never been, or at least where _Glitch_ had never been. It was the inpatient area in the hospital ward. For a moment, he stopped to take a look around. Besides the medical staff and supplies, the area was filled to the brim with soldiers, both long coats and members of the rebellion. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the rodent still scurrying down the hallway and continued after it. When the creature turned into a room, Glitch followed only moments behind despite his fast paced run.

It was another hospital room with one, single bed. Ambrose's dream flashed through Glitch's head when he saw a young woman lying in the bed, sleeping. Was this the girl his full-brained self had fallen in love with? Glitch had not seen the woman's face in his dream. Upon thinking, the man subconsciously took a seat at the foot of the bed.

The ferret lept onto the bed and curled up into a ball on her stomach to rest.

In the middle of his thoughts, the teen awoke, startling him into silence. "Ambrose?" She asked gently into the silence of the hospital room as she sat up and blinked the sleep out of her eyes. "Ambrose!" She exclaimed and assaulted him with a hug and kissed his lips. "I..." Liliana swallowed hard upon noticing the zipper on his head. "You're a... A... A head case... Wait." The young woman stopped and looked about the room. "I'm in a hospital. Where'd the Tin Man go?"

As if on cue, there was a knock from the doorway before Cain entered the room. "I see you're awake after a few days' rest," he grunted before noticing Glitch sitting right beside her.

"What are you doing here, Cain?" The head case wondered.

The blond snorted and let a hint of a smile appear on his face. "I could ask you the same thing, Glitch," he chuckled. "I see you two have gotten acquainted. Anyways, kiddo, mind tellin' who y'are?"

"I-"

Glitch cut her off saying, "I think she's my fiancee."

The teen's eyes widened and her mouth was left agape for some time. "F-fiancee..." she repeated quietly with a hint of question in her voice.

"And if I remember correctly I already asked her father for perm-"

Cain had caught onto Liliana's reaction. " Hey, head case, looks t'me like she doesn't know," he said, effectively shutting up the other man. "Y'okay, kid?"

"To answer your former question, I'm Liliana, the Queen's Master of Beasties," She announced calmly. "I want you both to leave..."

The Tin Man, being already positioned at the door, tipped his hat in farewell. "I'll let her Majesty know you're here, " he informed her. then he left the room.

Glitch was a bit less gracious. When he stood, he nearly stumbled over his own feet and tripped a few steps away from the hospital bed. "Glitch," Liliana muttered.

The man twisted around with a hopeful expression. "Yeah?"

The young woman continued, "You may be a part of Ambrose, but I have to say you are horrible at first impressions. If you weren't a part of Ambrose, I would probably hate you." Her green eyes gazed downward, but Glitch could still see the regret and remorse in them.

"He dreams about you and things around you, like your father and the books you keep in his study."

Yet again, Liliana was brought to silence. "Wha -What?" She staggered with her words. "He-You-I"

Glitch stopped her from glitching, "It's a long story, but the doctor's are hoping my brain will reconnect with itself after a while. Both halves are here, but they aren't functioning together... Completely."

"I have to sleep. This is too much," Liliana decided as she got as comfortable as she could in the hospital bed.

"Sleep well, Liliana," said Glitch as he left her to sleep.


End file.
